Missing
by January
Summary: Written for the Musical Cues Contest.


Theme: Written for the Musical Cues Contest By: January McIntosh

Story Title: Missing

Rating : M for language and death.

**Missing Song Lyrics**

Please, please, forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
Maybe someday you'll look up  
And barely conscious, you'll say to no one  
"Isn't something missing?

You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please, forgive me  
But I won't be home again

I know what you do to yourself  
I breathe deep and cry out  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed  
Knowing you don't care  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

_**Missing**_

** I made a promise; One that I would now have to break.**

The months following Edward and the Cullen's leaving were a blur. I honestly could only remember fragmented pieces here and there from that time. – Charlie talking about me being catatonic, the looks the students of Forks high gave me when I returned to school, Charlie threatening to send me away if I didn't come out of it, and Jacob Black being around the house a lot. Nothing seemed to be bringing me out of my numb zombie like state.

Not even Charlie telling me the news that my mom and Phil had died in a plane crash. It had been four months since the Cullen's left and Renee and Phil were coming to collect me and take me away from my 'Misery' as Charlie put it. The plane flew through a thunderstorm just off the coast of Florida near Louisiana. The plane was struck by lightning causing the instruments to fail. The plane went down in the ocean, there were no survivors. So because of me being unable to wake myself up from the numbness I was in, my mother and Phil were gone. That news only threw me into further despair. I wouldn't communicate with anyone after that. It was safer for me and for them if they all just stayed away from me.

The only crystal clear memories that I had of the past few months was the conversation I had with Edward in the woods behind my house the day he left, and the nightmares that haunted my dreams every night.

When he left I don't think that Edward realized the words he said to me would haunt me until the day I die. **Telling me he didn't want me, I wasn't good enough, he was tired of pretending. **

I was ready to give up everything just to be with him forever. I guess he realized that spending forever with me would be too much for him. I was after all just a meager little human that had absolutely nothing special about them. I mean the only thing that made him notice me in the first place was my scent and the fact that he couldn't read my mind; hardly enough to base an eternity's relationship on.

I suppose that maybe I should thank him. He saved me from an eternity of knowing and living with the fact that I wasn't good enough for him. I had already known that anyway. It never made since for him to love me. Having him confirm everything broke me completely.

The Bella he knew died in the woods the day he left. Heart shattered. Spirit crushed. I would never be the same again. The future I had hoped for was gone, along with the family that I had longed to be a part of. I guess the rest of the Cullen's also realized that I wasn't worth it too, because they all left without so much as a 'kiss my ass.'

I hated myself for what I was putting Charlie through, watching his only child deteriorate day after day. But the old Bella was long gone now and she would never be coming back. A part of me, the best part of me was gone; Edward. If I had known what was to come I would have tried appear to put myself together again, for him at least.

My numb state was broken the day that Victoria showed up at my house with a few friends.

Charlie, Jacob, and Billy were all in the living room watching a Mariners game, and I was in my room wishing that Edward would have just killed me that first day when he caught my scent. That would have been a kindness on his part compared to what I was going through now. I heard a loud crash coming from downstairs, followed by a lot of yelling, snarling and growling.

I reached for the knob on my bedroom door and something or should I say someone grabbed my hair yanking me backwards into them. "Now, now little one. Didn't you miss me?" an all too familiar voice whispered in my ear; Victoria.

She pushed us forward towards the door yanking it open. Before I had time to take another breath we were downstairs. I then saw what all the commotion was a moment ago. The front door was shattered. There were three other vampires in the living room holding onto Charlie, Billy and Jacob. Jake didn't look like he was doing very well. He looked like he was getting sick. Billy was shouting, "Damn Vampire Spawn, get your hands off me." Charlie looked confused and bewildered by how fast things had happened.

"Get them over to that wall," Victoria ordered the other vampires, pointing to the wall near the window in the living room. She then walked us over in front of the couch facing the others. She grabbed me by the neck and walked in front of me. "Isabella, tell me which one of these three pathetic humans are worth the most to you?" she asked me.

"W-What?" was my brilliant response. Then my brain finally kicked into gear. "NO! Don't hurt them. It's me you want Victoria."

"Well you are right on that, but I will have my fun before I drain you little one," she replied.

"What the hell are you all doing in my house?" Charlie yelled. "Let go of my daughter and all of you get the hell out of here now before I have you all arrested." Oh sweet Charlie ever the police chief. All four vampires laughed at him.

"I don't think that you are in any kind of position to be giving orders Chief," Victoria snarled back to him. With that said she lifted me off the ground by my neck choking me. "You see, we are quite capable of much more than you realize."

"Please put her down, don't hurt my little girl," Charlie begged struggling to get free from his captor.

"Clamp their mouths NOW!" Victoria ordered the vampires who then covered their mouths with their hands causing them all to struggle more. She set me down on my feet but still had me by the throat. I felt dizzy from lack of oxygen. I could hear them trying to speak but it was useless against the strength of the vampires.

"I will repeat my question to you. Which one of them mean the most to you little one?" Victoria said gesturing towards my dad and the others. "Could it be dear old dad, or maybe the big strapping young lad there?"

I closed my eyes and refused to answer. Then I heard a breaking sound followed by a loud groan. When I opened my eyes I saw that the vampire that was holding onto Jacob had Jake's hand in his and in his and had bent one of his fingers back and broken it. I looked into Jake's eyes and he slightly shook his head signaling me not to do anything. So that's what I did, nothing.

Then I saw Victoria nod her head at the vampire holding my father. "NO. Please don't hurt them. They have nothing to do with this," I screamed.

"That may be true but you all will soon be dead anyway, I am just going to have extreme pleasure in torturing you through them first," Victoria exclaimed giddily. Then she nodded her head to the vampire again.

He took my dad's hand in his and crushed it in his hand, causing my dad to create a muffled scream of pain around the hand still holding his mouth.

**"NO. YOU STUPID BITCH! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" **I screamed at her. She snickered at me.

"Well, I guess we struck a nerve here boys," she said chuckling along with the other vampires.

"Why are you doing this?" I pleaded with her for the answer.

"There is the million dollar question now isn't it? You and your precious Edward killed my mate. It is only fair that I kill you in return; mate for mate. By killing you I will have my revenge on Edward for James's death," she answered.

"B-but, I h-have n-no m-m-mate,' I told her. "E-Ed- the Cullen's are gone. T-they left m-mo-months ago," I continued. It hurt so much to talk about them, especially Edward.

"Awe, did you precious Edward finally realize how pathetic you are?" she asked taunting me. The truth of her words made tears well up in my eyes and spill over. She looked at my face and smiled a disgustingly happy smile. "I guess that answers that question now doesn't it."

She stopped to ponder in thought for a moment. "Well this throws a wrench into my original plan but I know just how to make this work out for everyone. New plan boys, we will still be torturing and killing those three, but we will leave little Isabella here to wallow in her misery with the knowledge that she is the one responsible for their deaths. If you had never gotten involved with vampires this would not be happening now. Begin with the father," she ordered at the end of her speech.

"NOOO-ugh," she cut off my scream by tightening her hand around my throat. I looked into my father's eyes and mouthed, 'I'm so sorry daddy.' The vampire holding him took dad's unwounded hand.

"Wait! Let go of his mouth. I want her to hear how much pain dear old dad is in," Victoria said with a glint of happiness in her eyes. How cruel could someone be? Never mind I can answer that with the events that happened with Edward in the woods out back.

"Please leave him be. Kill me, I deserve it, I want it, Please." I barely choked out, because Victoria's grip was still tight around my throat. "Begging won't change my mind little one," she replied nodding once again to the vampire holding my father. My heart sunk down into my stomach.

Being the trooper he is, as soon as his mouth was let go of he looked at me and said, "It's okay peanut, there is no blame here. I love you." Just as he finished speaking I heard a crunching sound and Charlie cried out in pain. His pinky finger on that hand was the first to be broken followed by three other fingers and a thumb within seconds of one another. He slumped down to his knees. The vampire then kicked Charlie in the stomach hard, making him slide across the floor about five feet.

I started thrashing around in Victoria's grip trying in vain to get loose. I started hitting her arms only hurting myself in the process. Then I did something that royally pissed her off. I grabbed her hair and pulled as hard as I could. Now that isn't something that was going to hurt her in any way, but it sure got her attention and angered her immensely.

With her other hand she back handed me across the face splitting my lip opened. Things after that happened very fast.

All the vampires in the room caught the scent of the blood flowing from my lip. I was sure that I was a goner at that point and I had a strange sense of peace in that. I wanted to be set free from my turmoil. But that isn't what happened. The vampires that were assigned to Charlie and Billy attacked them and began draining them quickly. I could tell that Victoria was battling with herself to not attack me.

"Noooo. Leave them alone. **STOP**," I screamed as loud as I could through the grip Victoria had on me. Victoria just laughed loosening her grip a little. **"You filthy bloodsucking no good piece of shit sorry excuse for a fucking vampire. LET ME GO!"** I screamed at her making her laugh harder. I wanted to get to Charlie and try to save him somehow. Through my struggling I looked over to Jacob.

Jake's whole body was shaking violently. In a split second he went from the Jacob I knew transforming into a giant wolf in effect ripping the vampire that was holding him in half. He then charged at the vampire that was draining his father. When he collided with the vampire there was a loud crashing sound. He and the vampire flew into the wall as Billy's body was dropped to the ground; dead.

I looked over to where my father was and the vampire holding him was still drinking. Trying to struggle to get free I started trying to claw at Victoria's hand that was holding my neck. The only thing that did was break a few of my nails.

Wolf Jacob's loud whimpering growl caught my attention. I looked over and the vampire had Jake from behind in a vice grip. I could hear the crunching of breaking bones as the vampire squeezed tighter and tighter by the second. Then I watched in horror as the vampire bit into wolf Jacob's back. A moment later the vampire dropped wolf Jake to the ground and started spitting the blood out onto the floor. Jake was just laying there writhing around and howling in agony. Then he went still and silent.

The vampire that had my father dropped him to the ground after finishing with him. His eyes trained on me and he started towards me wanting to drain me as well. **"RILEY. BACK OFF. THIS ONE STAYS ALIVE!"** she screamed at him.

Just then there was loud growling coming from just outside of the house. A moment later there were four more giant wolves scrambling into the house. Two took Riley and the other two headed for the vamp that dropped wolf Jake. It looked like they were winning so I turned my attention to Victoria.

**"**_**You know, James deserved what he got. He did nothing but beg for his pathetic life whimpering and crying like the true coward that he was. Edward and the rest of the Cullen's took great pleasure in dispatching him as they saved my life**_**,"** I taunted Victoria hoping that she would kill me. Her grip tightened once again around my throat, but by then the wolves had finished with Riley and the other vampire and started to come towards us. She noticed before I did.

She looked at me and smirked, and then she literally threw me to the wolves and ran away. One of the wolves transformed into human form and caught me before I could get injured. It still hurt but there was nothing broken. The other three wolves ran after Victoria. It was quiet in the house after that, too quiet.

I struggled with the person holding me and he let me go. I ran over to Charlie and turned him over so I could look at him. "Dad? Dad, please be alive," I begged in vain knowing already that is was too late. "Daddy, it should have been me. I am so sorry for bringing you into this. It should have been me. It should have been me. It should have been me." I cried into his now silent chest.

I heard a rustling sound and noticed that the wolf that had transformed and caught me was gathering vampire body parts in his arms. I don't know how long I lay on my father's chest crying. I kept hearing movement but didn't care what it was anymore. I had lost everything. Everyone in this world that gave a damn about me was now gone.

Then I heard men talking. "The red headed leach is dead and burning about two miles into the woods," a young sounding voice said.

"I gathered all the pieces around here and took them about 200 yards into the woods out back. They should be done burning in a few minutes," another voice said.

"That stupid bloodsucker bit him, he bit Jake," a third voice said grieving.

"How is Bella doing?" the fourth voice asked. That one sounded a little familiar, but I couldn't quite place who it was.

"She isn't doing very well. She just keeps saying 'It should have been me,' over and over again," the voice of the wolf that caught me said.

"We are going to need to take care of things, cover up what happened here," the fourth voice spoke again. "Jared, Paul, Embry start staging things to get ready to set fire to the house, that is the only way we can cover all this without suspicion. I will check on Bella," he spoke again with authority.

I heard the other three moving around preparing the house. I then felt a hand placed gently on my back. "Bella, I am Sam. You may not remember me but I am the one who found you in the woods and brought you back. I know that this is a horrible time for you, but we need to get you out of here and take care of covering up what happened in this house."

A few minutes later one of the others announced that it was time. Sam picked me up walking out of the house. I started to struggle to get away from him. Then I saw a bright light. They had already lit the house on fire. This only made me struggle more against Sam's grip on me. "Please let me go, I want to be with my dad," I begged.

"No Bella. I know that you are hurting right now, but I can't let you back in there." Sam spoke with authority. I stopped struggling and prayed that darkness would take me. No such luck there. I was awake for the journey to the reservation. The wolves weren't as fast as vampires while running, but perhaps that was only in their human form. Sam laid me gently on a bed of some sort. I just curled up in a ball and cried until eventually everything finally went dark.

When I woke up I didn't know what time it was and I didn't care. All I knew was that I was in an unfamiliar place and that I was in pain, physically as well as emotionally. I wanted to die. Everything that happened was because of me. Charlie, Billy, Jake, all gone because I couldn't listen when _**HE**_ told me it would be better if I stayed away from him.

Why did Alice let this happen? How could they all care so little about me that they would let me lose everything. All of them did not just HIM and Alice but Carlisle and Esme? I guess I really didn't matter to them at all. I was nothing more than a pet to them all.

I started to cry again and this time I lost myself in my sorrow. Everything and everyone I knew and loved were now gone, either because they died or because they left me.

The next time I surfaced from my drowning sorrow was when someone brought me food and water. "Bella, my name is Emily. I am Sam's fiancé. I can't imagine what you are going through right now but you need to eat and drink something. You have been here for almost two days and I am starting to worry about you." She spoke softly.

"Don't. Please don't worry about me. Not worth it," I whispered hoarsely from crying so much. I took the water and drank it down quickly, then began to nibble on whatever she gave me to eat. Things went this way for day's maybe weeks; I didn't have any concept of time. I would cry until I thought there would be no more tears, then would start all over again. In between Emily would bring me things to eat and drink. She would sit with me whispering that everything would be ok. I didn't bother voicing that nothing would be ok ever again.

I remember Sam telling me that Jared and Paul gathered some of my things before they had set the house on fire. The box had clothes and books in it. I didn't really pay attention to it. I would get clothes out of it and shower and change. Other than that I didn't bother with it.

When I did sleep I would have nightmares of what happened that night. I would wake up screaming and begging for my dad. I began to be the zombie Bella again. Only this time I wasn't numb anymore. I felt the overwhelming sorrow every second. Sam tried to talk to me, so did Emily and the others but I wouldn't talk to them. They would ask me if I had any family or friends that could help me through this. Finally the fourth time they asked me this I whispered, "Everything that I had left died in that house."

More days passed and I became a more efficient zombie, it there is such a thing. I still refused to talk to anyone. I just wanted it all to end. The pain, the loss, life, everything. However I couldn't bring myself to end things on my own.

One day I picked up the box to look through and a book fell from the top. When I picked it up and looked at it I was hit with a memory. 'Edward was telling me about the Voltori, the royalty of the vampire world. I remembered him telling me that there was only one rule, keep the existence of the vampire world a secret. I remember him telling me that Carlisle had stayed with them for a couple of decades in Italy.'

As I came out of my memory I looked at the book in my hand, The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet. How fitting I thought. Then a plan formed in my head. I just needed to do some research first.

Coming out of the room that I had been bound to for who knows how long, I saw Emily in the kitchen cooking. "Emily? Um, do you have a computer with internet access? I need to look some things up?" I spoke softly.

She turned to look at me startled, "Oh, um, yes it is in the dining room. Here let me set it up for you."

"Thank you," I told her when she had it ready for me.

"Out of curiosity, what are you looking up?" she asked carefully.

"Oh, uh I am um looking for my uncle in Italy. I don't know if I will be able to find him but I am going to try," I stammered out a lie hoping she would believe me.

"Oh, ok. I will be in the kitchen if you need anything," she said walking away.

The first thing I did was Google Volturi. I came up with very little, just some references to places in Italy but nothing concrete. Of course they would cover their tracks. Not like you want to advertise when you are trying to keep a secret. I brought up a map of Italy and looked at it hoping that I would find something to go by. Then I saw it Volterra Italy. There is no way it could be that east. Then I thought back to something that Charlie told me once. 'If you hide something in plain sight it is harder to find, easier to overlook.' Of course Volterra Italy wouldn't mean anything to the human population of the world, but to the vampire world it would mean a whole lot more.

Ok so now I had a location but how would I get there? I know that I had a couple thousand dollars in my bank account; I just hoped that would be enough. I went to Price Line and booked a flight using my debit card to Volterra Italy for the next day. My flight would leave at 8pm from Seattle. Now I just needed a ride to the airport. I erased all the history of the web addresses that I looked up and shut down the computer after writing down my flight information.

"Emily? Is there anyone who can give me a ride to the Seattle airport tomorrow?" I asked her. She looked perplexed for a moment so I continued, "It's ok if there isn't. I can just take a cab or something. I found my uncle in Italy and I am going to go stay with him for a while."

"Oh uh I think Sam would be happy to give you a ride to the airport," she replied.

"Thanks Emily. Not just for this but for everything," I told her with tears welling up in my eyes. I retreated to the room I had been given and cried. This time my tears were of relief. If my plan worked I would not be alive for very much longer.

On the ride to the airport Sam questioned me asking where my uncle lived what his name was, how long I would be gone. He would have made a great interrogator. I told him that my uncle lived in Volterra, his name was Marcus and I didn't know if I would ever be coming back. "I need to be away from here," I told him. With that he let it drop.

When he dropped me off at the airport I thanked him for the ride and everything that he, Emily and the others had done. "Will you give this to the Cullen's if they ever come back?" I asked him handing him a letter that I had written to Edward. He nodded taking the letter from my hands. "Thank you Sam," I said and walked away.

When I boarded the plane I felt a sense of peace wash over me. The flight from Seattle to New York didn't seem like it took too long mostly because I slept through it. My dreams were not nightmares this time. I dreamed of me and Edward in the meadow that first day. It was one of the best days of my life. Seeing him in the sun and touching his skin was wonderful. Sometimes only the scar from James on my wrist reminded me that he was real, that everything with him was real.

The flight from New York to Italy was long. I had too much time to think. That was a good and bad thing. The ore I thought about what I was going to say to the Voltori the more frightened I became. I wasn't scared for myself but for the Cullen's. If I let it slip that they were involved in me knowing about the existence of vampires I knew they would get in trouble. They may have only ever viewed me as a pet, but my love for them was real, is real.

When I arrived in Italy I asked a few people if they knew where I could find the Volturi, but of course no one knew. They probably just thought that I was just some stupid foreigner. So I just told a cab driver to take me to the center of town. When we got there I noticed that there were a lot of people walking around in red robes. When I asked what was going on the cab driver told me that there was a festival today. I paid him and began walking around following the red robed people.

When the gathering of people became a huge crowd I started looking around to see if I would notice anything. Right away I noticed that on the outskirts of the crowd there were figures hooded in red robes as well. The only difference was that these robes were not cotton or cheaply made. They looked like they were made of silk. I silently thanked Alice for her fashion obsession. As I made my way closer to one of them hidden in the shadows I noticed that his skin was paler than mine. Vampire.

Slowly I made my way over to him, never taking my eyes off of him. When he noticed me he stared at me like I had lost my mind. Too late buddy I lost it my mind a long time before I came here I thought. When I approached him I looked in his eyes, they were as black as coal.

"Um, isn't it dangerous for you to be out here with all these humans around when you are so thirsty, vampire?" I whisper asked him. Shock crossed his face before anger took over. He grabbed me pulling me close to him whispering angrily, "Who are you and how do you know what I am?"

I pulled up my sleeve and showing him the scar on my arm from James. "I have intimate knowledge of your kind. I need to speak with the brothers. Can you take me to them?" He would either kill me or take me to the brothers. Either way I win.

He looked at me for a moment and then started walking us towards an alley. I looked behind us and two other figures followed. One was very short and the other very tall. They were hooded so I couldn't see if they were male or female, I could only tell that they were vampires because of their pale skin. We turned down another alley that was deserted and came to a stop. The little one took her hood down revealing herself. She was looking at me with distain. Then her face turned to anger and frustration. "My power is not working on her," she growled in anger.

I laughed at her, "Yea, um the whole vampire Jedi mind trick thing doesn't work on me sweetie. So whatever you were trying to do isn't going to have any effect on me." She grabbed me by the neck and shoved me against the wall so hard that it knocked the wind out of me.

"Jane not here, we will take her to the masters to deal with. I think Aro will find this one intriguing. Your power doesn't work on her and I can't get a read on her," the vampire that I approached in the crowed said.

I was then escorted at vampire speed to a building we entered. We then took an elevator down. When the doors to the elevator opened we were in a large room with a human woman sitting behind a desk. She got up to greet us but we walked passed her without a word. Down the hallway was a large set of antique double doors. Jane knocked before entering letting whoever was inside know of our presence. We entered a huge room with three throne chairs occupied by three vampires. The one on the left had black hair and looked bored. That one must be Marcus, I remembered Edward telling me that he lost his mate a long time ago. The one in the middle had brown hair and looked like intrigued already, my guess was that this one was Aro. The third was blond and he looked someone had pissed on his cheerios.

"Ah, Jane, Demetri, Felix, to what do we owe this honor?" Aro said getting up extending his hand out to them. They each approached him touching his hand leaving me in the middle of the room alone. "Well I see that our visitor has knowledge she shouldn't have. Brothers, this one knows about our world. She bares a mark from our kind and yet she lives," Aro said looking back at his brothers. "And it seems that she has Jane and Demetri curious, you see neither of their powers works on her," he spoke almost cheerily. He slowly approached me extending his hand to me. "Would you mind? I would like to see if you are able to somehow block my ability as well?" he asked.

I placed my hand in his and nothing happened. He looked up at me with confused eyes. "Well brothers, we seem to have a very special guest. I see nothing from her." The other two sat up straighter in their seats and leaned forward.

"Tell me little one, what brings you here?" Aro asked still holding my hand.

I swallowed hard and began to speak stating simply, "I came here to die."

"Well my dear I think that we are going to need a little more information than that. Why don't you tell us your story?" Aro said finally letting go of my hand.

Where do I start? "I met a vampire, fell in love, wasn't good enough, was left all alone because everyone I care for is now-gone, I want to die and I am to chicken to do it myself so I am here for you to do it for me." There that pretty much summed up my life right.

Aro smiled warmly at me. "My dear you will need to give us a bit more information than that," he spoke gently. "Who for instance gave you this mark?" he asked taking my arm showing the mark to the room.

"That was James," I answered simply.

"And is this James the one you love?" he pressed.

"No, James –Victoria they tried to k-kill me and then Laurent he- he, d-dead they are all g-gone and I am a-alone now. Can't g-go o-on an-anymore," I stammered out crying.

"Oh my dear, there, there it will be alright," he said gently putting his arm around my shoulder.

"No it won't be alright. Not ever again. They are all gone, everyone who I have ever loved is gone. Tell me Aro could you go on if you lost everything? If you lost the one person who holds your heart and always will, could you go on?" I yelled out in anger and hurt. I pulled myself away from his embrace and turned to look at Marcus. "Please, you of all people know what I am going through. Please grant me the one thing I want, the one thing I need. Give me the peace of death. Please." I said as I approached him falling to my knees in front of him.

Aro kneeled next to me and spoke softly, "Little one, you have lost much yes, but we can offer you a home here and family." When he said this, my heart tore opened again. My family was gone, human and immortal alike, gone. I broke down in loud sobs. "You could stay here with us, young one. Be a part of a family again, for eternity."

"No. I don't want immortality, my forever died when h-he… No just no-no thank you. Maybe once, But not anymore, not now, not without him." I answered him firmly but as kind as I could manage at the moment.

"Aro," Marcus spoke, "Our abilities do not work with this girl. There is no way to tie her to us. No matter how gifted she would be as a vampire, she would never be whole. Grant her request, give her peace." Aro looked at his brother with a sad face. Then he looked over to the other brother and asked his opinion. "What do I care if you kill this girl or not Aro? This is not my concern. Do what you will Aro," he said.

"My dear child, can we not make you consider becoming one of us? You would be an extraordinary vampire. Please reconsider child," Aro spoke pleading with me.

"There is nothing to reconsider Aro. My life was over the moment he vanished. Please give me peace," I begged him.

"Alright my child you shall have your peace," he spoke sadly.

"I have only one request if I may sir. I would like for Marcus to be the one to do it. Let him give me the peace that he so longs for," I asked looking at Marcus. My knowledge of the pain in Marcus's life surprised all the vampires in the room. He nodded and Marcus agreed to be the one to do it.

Aro helped me up and backed away from me. Marcus came to me and put his hands on my shoulders pulling me into a loving embrace. "Tell Didyme that I love her," he whispered in my ear.

He backed away enough to look into my eyes, "Are you ready child?" he asked.

_**I had made a promise to Edward, one that I would now have to break.**_ He had asked me to not do anything wreck less or dangerous for Charlie's sake. Well Charlie was gone, he was gone, everyone that I knew and loved were either dead or they left me. All of this could have been avoided if I had just not made the decision to go to Forks in the first place. I would have never met the Cullen's, I would have never had my heart ripped out by Edward, Mom, Charlie, Phil, Jake, and Billy would all still be here, and I wouldn't need to beg for death. It all came down to the choice I made to come to Forks so my mom and Phil could travel together. The choice at the time was unselfish, noble even. But that decision I made cost those I love their lives. I could no longer live with that.

"Yes I'm ready, thank you Marcus," I said closing my eyes. Then I whispered to Edward wherever he was, "Please forgive me." Then there was nothing.


End file.
